


Bring It Back To Me

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Adorable Top Wade, Bottom Cable, M/M, Misunderstandings, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: “Damn, Nate, who knew you were hiding all that junk in your trunk?”





	Bring It Back To Me

There aren’t any towels left in the apartment, because Wade had used them all to clean up a surprising amount of blood the other day, and they hadn’t been replaced yet, which was why Wade was currently getting an eye full of Nate, naked, fresh from the shower. He was dripping wet in all his nude glory, and, and, he was so beautiful it wasn’t fair!

“God, Nate, you can’t just swing your dick around in here! You’ll poke someone’s eye out,” Wade said, putting his hands up to cover his eyes and then peeking through his fingers anyway.

Nate shrugged, like the sexy bastard he was. “Do we have any more coffee?” He asked, making his way to the kitchen. Still naked! Wade himself was wearing a pink tank top and boxers with little katanas on them. You know, normal clothes to wear around a roommate. 

“Um, excuse you, Miss New Future Booty, how about some clothes first?” Wade squeaked. Things were about to get really awkward in his pants if Nate didn’t put on some of his own.

“Don’t have any left.” Nate started to pour himself some coffee into Wade’s favorite unicorn mug. “You planning on staring at me all day?”

“Nope, nuh uh. Got lots of better things to do. People to kill, towels to buy.”

“That’s too bad.” Nate turned around and actually bent over, looking through the cupboards for who the hell cares what he’s looking for because sweet Christmas THAT ASS.

“Damn, Nate, who knew you were hiding all that junk in your trunk?”

He turned back around to face Wade. “I thought you said you had things to do?” He smirked.

Wade gasped. “Wait, are you doing this on purpose? Is this a seduction? Am I dreaming?”

Nate leaned against the counter, sexily drinking his coffee.

“That’s a sexy lean! You are doing this on purpose,” Wade accused, pointing wildly. He slapped himself in the face. “Wake up, Wade. God, I’m probably passed out on the floor somewhere, dreaming this. I hope I didn’t piss myself this time.”

Nate set his mug back down and sighed. “Jesus, Wade, do I have to come over there and prove I’m real?”

Wade slapped himself again.

“Stop it,” Nate said, coming over and grabbing Wade’s wrists. He rubbed at Wade’s skin with his thumbs, calming him. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

“What do you care?” Wade mumbled.

“Well, I’d rather make you feel good instead.”

Wade yanked his hands away from Nate’s grip and glared at him. What kind of mind-twisty fuckery was going on?

“Fuck you,” Wade said, angry and hurt and all wrong.

Nate, god bless him, actually looked startled. “Wade?”

“Don’t MESS with me and my emotions, buddy! And don’t LOOK at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“It’s not fair,” Wade said. “You got equipment like a porn star and an ass that could win awards. Not to mention your face!”

“My...face?”

“Don’t rub it in, you gorgeous hunk! I know what I look like, okay? I own a mirror!”

Nate’s mouth did a little half-smirk. “You mean the mirror you covered with pictures of Captain America?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Wade said, poking him in his beautiful muscular shoulder with his finger. “I don’t need your pity.”

“Okay?”

“And I don’t need your dick in me either! I have plenty of dildos and a whole stash of Captain America comics.”

“Oh.” Nate’s eyes looked away for a moment, breaking his usually intense eye contact. “You don’t top?”

“Top, bottom, what does that have to do with anything?” It was Wade’s turn to look startled.

“Was thinking you’d be on top.” Nate met his eyes again. “But if you’re not interested--”

“WAIT! Hold the phone! Throw the phone against the wall and hit pause, okay? You’re serious? This isn’t some convoluted future pity fuck of destiny?”

Nate shook his head. “Jesus, Wade. No.”

“Ack! Butterflies! Attacking my insides,” Wade grabbed his stomach for dramatic emphasis. “Are you for real? Like, for really, really real?”

“Take me to bed, Wade.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, the most blue-ballsiest way to end a chapter.


End file.
